Rainy Day
by XocoW
Summary: Collection of drabbles I write every time it rains in my city. They doesn't have connection between them and I try to touch different topics. The things that have in common is just one thing: is always raining. May contain NSFW/YAOI. Please read the introduction for more info.
1. INTRO

.

.

 **INTRO**

 **All characters belongs to Masami Kuruma and/or Toei Animation.** Except for the OCs (of course) and some others that belongs to friends.

This is a collection of drabbles that doesn't have connection between them (except the ones I say so) and some pass in the SS Universe and other in different AUs. Here you will find from romance, drama, nsfw, friendship, family relationships, angst and many more. In the beggining of each drabble these things as well if is about a couple in special, a friendship or just the name of the characters that the story contents.

I put myself in a challenge to write every time that rains in my day (or at least try to) and submit the drabble in TUMBLR, but after I have many of them, I will post them here too. Remember, in my art blog you can see the "w.i.p" of some of my stories here.

 **I hope you enjoy them and all reviews are welcome! Thanks !**


	2. Shaikki

.

.

 **COUPLE:** _SHAKA X IKKI_

 **UNIVERSE:** _SAINT SEIYA_

 **WORDS:** _1,481_

 _._

 _._

Virgo Temple was full of a special light; it wasn't strong like the Aries one, the light that Mu normally used to see the people who was arriving to the Sanctuary, but wasn't so dark like the Cancer Temple were was hard to see and gave a terrible scenery alongside the masks and the saint that lived there. No, the light was peaceful and white, something that anyone would think the Virgo Saint liked it.

Shaka, the illuminated man and the closest to God was meditating as always in the entrance of his temple. He wasn't wearing the armour but a white cloth that covered only part of his chest and body.

"Are you going to stay here longer?" he asked to the other Golden Saint who was stand at his side with a smile. "I already told you I need to stay here, doesn't matter what you say."

"If you say so." Mu answered starting his way to downstairs. "But if you want to eat with me and the guys, we will be in my temple."

"Thank you for the invitation." Shaka made a little reverence and smiled. "See you tomorrow, my friend. You promised me we will train together."

"And we will. Then good luck with your meditation."

Aries Mu, one of his best friends and a Saint that had always his respect, opened his umbrella to go out and try to don't run. Shaka smiled hearing the sound of the water drops heating the tool for the rain and took a deep breath to smell the glorious essence of the earth being showered. He was in lotus pose and with the eyes closed, indeed was meditating even since his friend arrived to invite him to pass time with Aldebaran, Aiolia, and Milo to eat something. But Shaka needed to stay there, for him wasn't just because the rain and his meditation the reason why he didn't accept the friendly invitation.

The minutes made themselves hours that passed slowly to his mind. Virgo Shaka was inside the meditation; deeply breaths enough to full his lungs and exhalations that made the air go out without problem. His mind was in just one thought and his body was in a straight pose without moving. It was cold, he could feel the breeze and could hear the raindrops hitting the stairs, the marble and the ground around his temple. Virgo Shaka was paying attention to everything and his mind was open to even hear the insects looking for a place to cover themselves from the rain and the sounds of Dohko turning on his pipe and began to smoke. Surely he was outside his temple thinking about the old days or even waiting for someone. It was easy for him to reach that illumination and let his sense explore everything around him, but that wasn't the only reason why he was doing that.

One hour, two hours and almost a third one was appearing since Mu left his temple. The insects were now under the ground, Dohko was talking with someone and laughing about some jokes and storied of his old days, the heartbeat of Shaka was going slowly almost reaching the silence and his blood was making a slowly sound in his ears. But everything finished when he heard the rain drops hitting some cloth. He opened the eyes and his senses were going down to be normal again, and before that his nose could sense a delightful fragrance. Shaka smiled and took a deep breath to catch it; were flowers and some strong aroma of wood. His heartbeat began to go up slowly as he rose up from his pose. He could feel anxiety in his hands and bitted his lips when the fragrance became stronger. His smile was now bigger when a young man entered to his temple. Shaka couldn't hide his emotions in that moment.

"Indeed the weather hates me..." the new guest chuckled as removed part of the cloth that was covering his head. "The last time was raining too."

The owner of the temple gave quickly steps and his hands moved to take the face of this man. Shaka smiled and his eyes where shinning, the other man just gave back his smile and laughed a bit seeing the reaction of the older.

"Ikki, my phoenix" Shaka let his fingers explore those wet lips and part of his cheeks to reach the Phoenix Saint's hair and show the scar that was almost like a mark of himself. "You are here."

Both forehead touched and Ikki sighed with a smile feeling the warm hug of his lover. Both blue eyes saw each other and he couldn't wait a second to kiss the edge of Shaka's lips.

"Of course I'm here." he said moving a bit to leave his Pandora Box in the floor, close to where Shaka was meditating. "I always tell you, Shaka. I will come back... after all, you are the main reason why I'm here."

"My beloved, you can't imagine how happy I feel every time I know you come back." Ikki laughed a bit about this and crossed his arms to see Shaka. "I know you are an explosive man and I don't know when you will be fighting and if you do..."

"If you love me and know me, then you know I will never lose a fight. And if for some weird reason I begin to do it, I will just let my cosmos burn enough to still alive. Remember my constellation, I'm always being protected by those stars."

"And Virgo's too."

Ikki rolled his eyes and smiled warmly when Shaka smiled too. He knew it meant his lover was always taking care of him, even if he really never needed his help. Shaka, once more, came close and held his face.

"I missed you, Ikki."

"I know that."

The both saints saw around from inertia and, knowing they were alone, their lips marked a smiled. Ikki saw those refined lips and could feel the warm breath close to his cheeks, his eyes closed when he felt Shaka's lips posing themselves over the scar in his forehead. All the story was known by the Virgo Saint and even so he waited too long for Ikki's heart to be open again. Then his lips kissed his eyes, those ones that had seeing the world but too had cried when nobody was seeing him. And for the last, his lips didn't rose up enough to still caressing Ikki' skin and reach the lips that said his name in a way full of love.

Shaka felt great when the kiss marked both lips and could feel the bitted and dry lips. For sure Ikki was being worried too for something, for sure he didn't stop since the boat arrived to Greece because wanted to be with him. Ikki never said he missed Shaka, but the way his hand was caressing his face and the way his lips were meeting each other were screaming it over and over. But he was more than happy; Shaka's lips were always sweet and soft as he remember the last kiss one year before. Green tea with some orange drops were the flavour of those soft and well done lips. Their kisses kept going without caring if someone else could see them; they were always in secret but when their feelings were in the skin like that moment they really didn't care. After all, who would try to be against one of the most powerful Gold Saints and one of the most violent and explosive Saints in the whole Sanctuary?

That young man lick his own lips when the kiss finished and smiled to his lover. Shaka, feeling great about it, laughed a bit.

"Let me give you something to eat and tell me where you went this time, Ikki."

"Of course, Shaka." he answered taking again his Pandora Box, just to be taken by Shaka's hands. "You will happy to know I pass some days in India. I even brought you some incense."

"Then I must let you sleep in my temple, don't you think so?"

Ikki chuckled as he moved his head. Shaka smiled once more and held him close to kiss him quickly.

"I accept the invitation... after all, not even Mu knows I'm here."

Now Shaka was serious and sighed like if he were tired.

"Once more, Ikki, you need to ask him permission to enter to his temple. You just can't sneak up and arrive here quickly. He will say yes." they both were moving now to the internal chambers. "Or did you do something to his tools?"

"So, Shaka, what do you have to eat? I'm really hungry." he winked to Shaka.

"My beloved, indeed you are something that can't be controlled."

"And you love me like that, Shaka."

"Indeed, indeed I do."


	3. AU Family

.

.

 **Universe:** _Alternative - Modern_

 **Characters:** _Ikki - Helen - Ario (OC) - Manigoldo_

 **Words:** _2,762_

Indeed the rain was something Helen liked. But not now. All the week raining didn't let her go to the park and play with her friends, even she didn't want to get sick as some of them already were. The little girl with long brown hair was seeing the window of the new apartment where she lived with her family, the window was reflecting the beautiful green eyes and her red cheeks. She sighed and could see how the window had now mist because of this and drew a little happy smile. She turned to see the living room and part of the kitchen. There was her father placing some new bulbs.

"Dad?" Helen asked as the moved to sit in the sofa that was easy to see thru the bar table. "I'm a bit bored..."

The young man smiled as he finished with a bulb.

"Darling, make me a favour, please. Turn on the lights."

The girl moved a bit slow but she climbed a chair and turn them on. She smiled to discover her dad liked the idea of having a blue or red light to show when the food was ready so if she was doing homework or drawing in the living room could know and didn't need to yell.

"Dad..." she said. "Did you hear me?"

"Of course I did." his blue eyes turned to see her and place his hand over the little head. "You feel bored, don't you?" Ikki was saying everything with a soft voice. "Why don't you go and draw something?"

"I don't want to draw. I already did so many drawings."

"Well, what about read? You love to do it." but she just moved her head to show a big "no" as answer. "Then, you have some dolls, the T.V. should work now."

"I don't want to play with the dolls, and the T.V. is too noisy."

Ikki was a bit surprised. Looks like Helen knew that the apartment was smaller than their last house and now any sound would be a strong noise. He decided to sit in the other side of the bar table and place his elbows over it and think about something to make his daughter's time better. But every idea he gave, Helen wasn't so excited about it, so in a short time they both sighed in the same time.

"I don't know..." Ikki said in the end.

He really didn't know what a little girl as his daughter would like. At least not yet, maybe with the time he would learn, but in that moment his thoughts were in other place. Since they change to this apartment, he was thinking in fix some things, paint the kids' rooms and even have a space for a cat, an idea that his father and his best friend gave him.

"I know!" Helen smiled. "We can..." but in that moment she removed her smiled.

"What? Do you have an idea?" Ikki asked.

"No, forget it."

"Why? I'm bored now too and I can't fix more things." he said with a smile. "We can't make noises till maybe..." he saw his watch and sighed. "Two hours?"

"But... promise me something and I will tell you my idea."

"Is that important?" he laughed and placed his chin over his hand to be closer to his daughter. "What do I need to promise?"

"Promise me you will not be sad."

It was a second when Ikki removed his smile but tried to give it back, even if it was fake. His daughter was so smart and could see so many details he thought a five years old kid never would see.

"I promise you."

Helen sighed and turned her eyes to her little hands that were moving a bit. She wasn't sure is she should keep talking, but trusted in her father.

"Would you brush my hair and help me to make up?" she said with a little smile. "It... it doesn't need to be something with so much detail or hard to do. Just... I want to play once more like that."

Ikki smiled, even if inside was feeling a terrible burn in his chest.

"Of course, my princess!" he said in a excited way. "I think I can do it. If I can't, you can tell me my mistakes."

"Really?" she smiled widely. "Then let's go to your room!"

But she was so happy she didn't thought in her yell. In that moment both Ikki and Helen saw each other with worried faces, and indeed they needed to be. Seconds after that, a little kid crying could be heard.

"I'm sorry, dad." Helen said.

"No, is ok. Just..." he placed his finger over his own lips to let her know to don't make more noise. "He will sleep again if we don't make noises. Just let me see if he is ok now."

Ikki, as the responsible father, didn't wait any longer to run fast but with a lot of silence to the room that was closer to his. He opened the door slowly and could see a crib in one of the corners of the room. The room was with the lights off but a little blue light with classic music was enough to see his way to the crib. Ikki sighed and smiled seeing how the little baby just moved a bit to hug a wold plushie and kept sleeping. The little boy was almost a year old but was indeed tinier that he should. Ikki placed his hand over him to feel him breathing and caressed his hair that was in the same colour than Shun's hair. Indeed that boy was Ikki's kid, even his blue eyes were a proof. Then, the father felt someone patting his leg. It was Helen who wanted to see her little brother.

The little girl, in the arms of her father, smiled seeing the kid sleeping.

"Ario is so cute." she said. "And he loves grandpa's gift, doesn't he?"

"Indeed he does." Ikki then began to move slowly to the door. "We should let him sleep if we want to brush your hair and make you up."

"See you later, baby brother." Helen said waving her hand to the crib.

The young man, once more, saw the crib to be sure the kid wouldn't cry again and left the door a bit open to then move to th next room. That one was full of lights; purple, pink and some green lights. Helen loved her room so didn't want to jump and began to look for the hair brush and some little make up sets she had. Ikki sat down in one of those little mattress that are like a chair and waited his daughter to sit in his lap.

"First, make a pony tail!" she said giving him the brush.

"What about a braid?" he said. "What about both?"

"Yes, dad. Do it!" she began to open the make up's "Ah, do you think you can paint my eyes purple?"

"Wow, that's an interesting colour." he laughed as he began to brush the hair very careful. "But I will try." he smiled and kissed her head. "You know, someday you should go with me to the office. One of the bosses has a niece that loves to use beautiful and extravagant make up. Maybe she can play with you as I work."

Helen got excited and moved her head but already her father was holding the hair and made her feel a bit of pain. Anyway, she kept smiling.

"Does your boss let you bring us to the office?" she asked.

"Of course. Miss Saori isn't around always so my boss Saga let us do some free things. The other day we could go with our pets." Ikki kept doing the braid as he was talking. Wasn't the best of the braids, but he was trying. "Was funny, some people had dogs and other cats. But even this guy... what's his name? Ah yeah, Shura, he has a baby goat."

"What?"

"Yes, I know." Ikki laughed remembering that. "Darling, our offices aren't like normal offices. So yes, maybe we can go and this girl can play with you. Shaka and I are great friends, his niece and nephew are always around because she is her secretary and the guy is learning to be a graphic designer too."

"Is she pretty?"

Ikki didn't answer. He began to think how to answer that. Well, Shiva was indeed pretty, was a really pretty boy. But maybe Helen didn't need to hear all the explanation and just respect Shiva's decisions.

"Yes, she is." he said in the end. "She is funny, she always brings me coffee when I'm working with her uncle."

"Dad..." Helen said a bit angry or serious. "Do you think she is prettier than mom?"

For a second he just gave time to the answer.

"Of course not. They have different kind of "pretty" style, Helen." he said as he finished the braid. "Hey, I finished now, my princess. Do you like it? Should I begin with the make up?"

"Yes, dad! Thanks!"

The whole day playing with Helen made the rain go easy. And just in time to eat dinner with father's Ikki who decided to visit them. His name was Lorenzo, but everyone knew him as "Manigoldo" for different reasons he never liked to tell to Ikki, something about his past that needed to stay there. But now this happy man loved to have those two kids playing around and eating the vegetables he didn't like. Even the baby Ario loved to be in his arms and play with the wolf plushie he once gave it to him. That day was perfect for Helen, she even said to Ikki when he covered with the blanket. He was happy too, seeing that smile on her face and how Ario was again sleep after play so much with his grandpa.

"Dad, say good night to grandpa for me." Helen said as she hugged a little doll in her arms. "I already said it but before he goes back to his house."

"I will, princess. Now you should sleep. Maybe tomorrow we all can go to his house and play with his new puppy and his friend Aspros."

"Yes, good idea." she moved fast to kiss Ikki's lips and lay again on bed. "Good night, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Helen."

"And... thank you for playing with me. I know those are things that only mom played with me but... I really miss it." Ikki smiled with a bit of bitter. "Do you miss things that usually you liked to do with her?"

The father didn't know exactly what to say. He just left a break sighed go out and kept his smile to kiss her forehead.

"Yes, I do. But maybe we should do things we usually did with her. Like, today we play with the make up, what if tomorrow we make a puzzle? She always loved to make big puzzles with beautiful landscapes."

"Yes... we should." Helen began to close her eyes. "Sleep well, dad. Love you."

Even if he said it already, he didn't mind.

"I love you too, princess."

The girl was now sleeping when Ikki went out her room and tuned off the lights. He moved to the living room once more where Manigoldo was sit with a beer in hand. He smiled to his son but he could felt something that made him rose up and walk towards Ikki.

Ikki was smiling, widely, but in that same moment Manigoldo asked him what happened, he couldn't any longer. He placed both hands over his face and let a sob go out of his lips. His tears began to roll down and felt both arms of his father around.

"Oh, what happens now?"

"I can't..." Ikki answered as he could. "I don't know."

"What? What don't you know?" Manigoldo asked patting his back.

"I don't know if I'm doing it right. Esmeralda was the one who always know what to do and how. She was the one who played with Helen and prepared food for Ario. I just... I can't."

The grandfather of those little kids just let him cry over his shoulder. Manigoldo never knew how to react about that, he still could remember the day Ikki arrived to his home and began to cry without stop because his wife died in a terrible car accident and he could remember so well he didn't say anything but let him cry over and over.

But even if Manigoldo didn't know, he should tried. He hugged him and then just placed both hands over Ikki' shoulders.

"Look, my son." he said moving one of his hands around. "You did all this. Thanks to you those kids have this beautiful place to live. And I saw you today." Ikki was trying to catch his air as Manigold smiled. "Ario ate everything you did, he was so happy playing with you and enjoyed his time over your arms before sleep. And Helen, my precious princess, she was so excited about that braid you did to her and the make up." Manigoldo laughed a bit. "She even didn't want me to remove it before go to sleep."

"And?" Ikki said with some sobs. "That's nothing comparing with Esmeralda."

"It is something. You are making their lives happier and I can tell you, my son, you are a great father. Those little details will be always on their mind. Always." he said ruffling his hair. "So stop questioning yourself and just keep loving them as you do. They need you." he sighed. "Both of them. Helen still remember her mother and Ario is just a baby, but I know you will make her never forget that love she had and you will help to that baby to grow up."

The son just sighed as he held one of Manigoldo's arms. He couldn't breath so well yet, but he cleaned his tears.

"I just needed... to do it."

"Cry all you need, my son. But always clean your tears and keep going."

"I try to."

"And you are doing it right." Manigoldo hugged him to pat his back. "I'm proud of you, Ikki. Ok?" now he was holding his head and smiling. "I'm proud of you and those little cuties you have. You are a great father and they love you."

"Thank you."

"Ah, don't thank me. You know I will always tell you the truth, just that." he was now a bit serious. "Do you want me to come for the kids tomorrow? Maybe you can have a break and do all you need to or even go out with that asshole duck of your friend."

"His name is Hyoga."

"Yes, of course I know, he was almost my son sleeping all Fridays in our house with that funny pijama full of ducks." Ikki laughed because that. "I can remember I was to think you and him were dating. But hey, he is so ugly as hell. So blond, blue eyes, beautiful smile..."

"Ok, ok I get it." Ikki said to stop his father's joke. "But no, thank you. I have plans tomorrow with Helen."

"Well, then I must go and let you sleep. Anyway, if you think twice about it, Aspros and I will be free all the day. Just give me a call, ok?"

Ikki nodded as they both walk to the door. Manigoldo smiled once more and held Ikki's face. He kissed his forehead and lips to then give a hug.

"Buona notte, papà."

"Buona notte, mio caro." he even slapped softly his cheek. "Sei forte, mio figlio."

The young man just nodded. Manigoldo smiled as he turned to walk thru the hall to the elevator, Ikki just closed the door. He felt a bit better now, after all his father said indeed it was a help. He just turned to see the apartment with some lights turned on and decided to just sit a bit in the sofa. He smiled to himself and his tears again began to appear.

"Indeed, I will be strong..." he took a beautiful drawing that was in the table. "I need to."

Ikki rose up to move to a wall full of Helen's drawings and pin it on it. He smiled seeing that beautiful piece of art with two kids with their parents and even a grandpa. Helen wrote down all their names; "Ario", "me", "Dad", "Mom" and "Grandpa."


End file.
